Don't Tell Anyone
by chivalry SHOUTS
Summary: Oliver and Lily got into a fight earlier that day and Oliver says something surprising. He has her come over to clarify something and in the end, Lily ends up feeling the same way. All the dialogue is the Jonas Brother's song Don't Tell Anyone. Oneshot.


Prerequisite: Hannah Montana and all related characters belong to Disney© and I am using them solely for entertainment purposes and not for any monetary or non-monetary gain on my behalf. I also do not own the rights to the Jonas Brother's song "Don't Tell Anyone". That's credited to the boys and Columbia records, Hollywood records, etc.

* * *

Looking solemn, Oliver put the strap of his guitar over his shoulder. Lily, who wasn't too pleased with Oliver on that day, sat down on Oliver's computer chair. "I wrote this lyric for you, all by myself," Oliver was nervous, and his voice was no higher than a whisper. He started to strum on his guitar.

"What makes you think I need you?" Lily asked, her voice above a whisper, but barely, "Or anybody else?" Oliver stopped strumming and looked at Lily, she look fumed. "When you see me walking, just staring at my feet---" Lily started to scream. Oliver stood up and put his guitar down. "---'Cause I'm not all about you! I'm already complete!" Lily shouted at Oliver. He looked ashamed of himself.

Noticing that she had offended him, Lily said, "I hope this doesn't make you cry, but I don't want to make you mine." It was earlier today that Oliver finally told Lily just how much he liked her. Right in the middle of a quarrel, he spit out the three dreadful words. _I like you._ "I've told you for the millionth time, that---," She explained to him. Oliver asked her to leave, "I don't need you in my life!" She screamed at Oliver and started to stomp out.

Turning her body away from the door Lily whispered, "But, you can see through me, how you get to me, you know I'm just a fraud." Oliver turned to face Lily and saw that her eyes were tearing up. "I'm just afraid that I feel the same," she explained to Oliver. "But, but don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone," and by that she meant Miley.

Oliver nodded and took a step toward Lily. "I wake up thinking of you, and that weirds me out," Oliver said, and Lily smiled lightly. "I try hard not to call you but, I can't do without hearing your voice tell me that I am on your mind," he said and Lily stepped toward Oliver then.

"It wouldn't work to rush this," Lily told Oliver, he nodded, "I'll come around in time." Oliver smiled and a blood rushed to his face, making him blush. "I hope that you can understand, right now I don't know where I stand. I'd rather hide behind these walls, pretending I don't care at all," Lily explained to him.

Oliver bobbed his head in understanding. "But, you can see through me, how you get to me, you know I'm just a fraud." Oliver whispered to Lily, telling her that he was unsure of his feelings, too. "I'm just afraid that I feel the same," he said. "But, but don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone," and by that he meant Miley.

Lily stepped closer to Oliver, so close that their bodies were up against each other's. "Life keeps going on, the world keeps spinning around. Can't we stop spinning in circles?" Lily asked Oliver. "I'm afraid of what they'll say, or too confused to see," Lily said, taking Oliver's hand in hers.

"You and me." Oliver put his free hand at the nape of Lily's neck and brought her face up to his and kissed her gently on the lips. "But, you can see through me, how you get to me, you know I'm just a fraud." Oliver whispered in Lily's ear, "I'm just afraid that I feel the same," he said. "But, but don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone." Lily laughed and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Oliver again.

"But, you can see through me, how you get to me, you know I'm just a fraud." Lily said, after she pulled away from Oliver's face. "I'm just afraid that I feel the same," she confessed. "But, but don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone," Lily giggled and pulled Oliver into an embrace. Maybe they did know how they felt after all.


End file.
